Becoming A Father
by Broadway1
Summary: Spot Conlon is used to being called the King of Brooklyn, but what happens when he gets a new name? Will he become the King of Fathers?
1. Hate ta be dat parent...

A/N- I don't own Newsies.  I do however own Vivien, her mother, Coil and Tracker and probably some more as the story continues, so Disney, don't sue me please!                               

Chapter 1

      "Mommy!  I wanna come with you!" A small girl cried to her mother.

      Vivien, I'll be right back." The woman told her holding back tears.  She pinned a note

to her daughters' coat.  She looked at the letter one more time to make sure that the part that

read Spot Conlon was facing the front.

      "But Mommy!" Vivien cried.

"Just stay right here…" the woman told her daughter.  She gave her a quick kiss and a tight 

hug, and then walked away quickly.  As soon as she was out of the sight of Vivien she started

to cry.  She knew what she had done was wrong, but she didn't have any other options.  She 

felt awful for what she was doing to Spot, but she knew he would what was right.

                  ****************************************************

      Spot Conlon walked towards the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House with his two best friends,

Tracker and Coil.

      "Woah… check out da kid!" Tracker said pointing towards the front of the lodging house.

Spot, looking to where Tracker had pointed, saw a little girl crying hysterically, screaming 

for her Mommy.

      "Hate ta be dat parent." Spot laughed.  Tracker and Coil joined in the laughter, as 

they approached the girl.

      "Heya kid, stop dat cryin'." Coil commanded.  The girl cried harder.

      "Hey Spot, I tink she's foh you…" Tracker said pointing to a note on the girl's jacket.  

Spot unpinned the note from the jacket.

                  _Spot,_

_I know I never told ya this, but this is your kid.  Her name is Vivien_

_and she is four years old.  I am dying and can't take care of her_

_anymore.  Please keep her safe._

      Spot stared at the note wondering who it was from.

      "You'se gotta kid?" Coil asked reading over Spot's shoulder.

      "No this ain't me kid," Spot told him.

      "How do ya know?" Asked Tracker, knowing Spot's history with women.  "It's not like ya

eveh go back ta check."

      "Cuz four years ago I couldn't rise ta da occasion!  I was only 11." Spot said angrily,

giving Tracker a death stare for his comment.

      "Oh…" Tacker and Coil said in unision, catching on to what he ment.

      "So now what am I gonna do wit dis kid?" Spot pondered aloud.

      "Leave 'er." Coil suggested. "Ain't your kid, ain't your problem."  

Vivien looked up at them with tears running down her cheeks.  She was holding her teddy 

bear in one hand and her suitcase in the other.  She knew her mother had left her.  "Are

you my Daddy?" she asked looking up at Spot.

Spot looked at her, unsure what to say.  He looked over at Tracker who was nodding his 

head yes and then to Coil who was shaking his head no.  "Sorta." Spot finally decided.  

"But da names Spot.  Comeon, let's go inside and get ya set." Spot told her pulling on her arm.  He wasn't sure what he was going to do with her yet, but if nothing else Mark (the man who owned the

Lodging House) wouldn't turn out a little girl.


	2. Fire

     A/N- As someone pointed out to me, this story does resemble Big Daddy quite a bit, sorry if it ends up that way, that's not how I meant for it to go. PS as usual I don't own any of the Disney Newsies, and if I did I'd be hugging them right now.

                                    Chapter 2

      "Heya Spot, whaddya got dere?" Mark asked as Spot lead Vivien into the lodging house.

      "Watch 'er for a minute." Spot commanded Tracker and Coil.  He walked over to where Mark was and showed him the note that had been on Vivien's jacket.

      "You'se a father?  Now Spot I can't have you keepin' a family in 'ere." Mark started to lecture.

      "No, dat's da ding, she ain't mine." Spot told him.  "But I can't jist leave 'er on da streets."

      "I see…" Mark said rereading the note.  "Well I guess she can stay in your room, long as you promise to treat 'er right."

      "She's four, what's a guy like me gonna do to a lil' goil?  Dat be to cruel, and da udder guys won't mess wit 'er eider, or dey'll have me ta deal wit." Spot explained.

      "Ok, go show 'er da room." Mark decided. 

      "T'anks Mark.  Knew ya'd understand." Spot smiled. "Come on Vivien." He said taking her suitcase from her.  Together they walked up the stairs until they got to Spot's room.  "Dis is where you'll be stayin'.  Do you want da top bunk or da bottom bunk?" He asked pointing towards the bunk bed.

      "Da bottom." She sniffled.

      "Ok.  From now on, you'se gonna be a newsie." He told her.

      "What's a newsie?" Vivien asked.

      "A newsie is someone who sells papes for a livin'." Spot explained.  "I'm a newsie, and so is everyone else dat stays 'ere."  Spot looked a Vivien.  She was tightly hugging her teddy bear.  She looked scared and tired.  "Are ya hungry?" Spot asked her.  She shook her head 'no'.  "Are ya tired?" Spot asked her.  She nodded her head 'yes'.  "Ok den, let's get ya ready for bed."

      Spot opened up her suitcase and found a little nightgown and handed it to her.  He then led her over to the bathroom and told her to change and to come back to the room when she was done.  While she was in the bathroom Spot ran downstairs and got some sheets from Mark.  When he got back upstairs Vivien was back in the room, crying.

      "What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically.

      "You left, and I didn't know where you were.  I thought you left like Mommy did." She sniffled.  Spot gave her a hug.

      "I won't do dat." He reassured her.  Then he made up her bed and stayed in the room until she fell asleep.  He walked out into the hall and saw Coil.

      "Hey Coil." 

      "Hey Spot.  Whatcha doin' 'ere?  I thought you'se was goin' out wit Fire tonight."  

      "Shit!  I completely forgot!" Spot ran downstairs, but it was to late, Fire was already there.

      "Where have you been?!" She demanded.

      "I was takin' care of Vivien." Spot tried to explain.  

      "Vivien!  Who da hell is Vivien?  Is dis your way of sayin' we're through?" Fire asked full of jealousy.

      "No!  Vivien is dis lil goil who is stayin' wit me cuz her mother's dyin'." Spot told her.

      "Ya, I'm sure!" Fire yelled and turned to leave.

      "HEY!" Spot yelled. "Don't you eveh turn away from me." He grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs.  He stopped outside of his room.  "Now be quiet so ya don't wake 'er up." He said to Fire and then opened the door.

      "There is a lil goil in dere!" Fire said in amazement.

      "See I'se told ya, now don't you eveh doubt Spot Conlon." He warned her.  She kissed him.

      "I won't." She smiled.  

      "Hey did ya get dat kid ta be quiet?" Tracker said coming up to them.

      "Ya, I did.  She's sleepin' like a baby." Spot told him.  Fire noticed a note sticking out of Spot's pocket and took it out with out him noticing it.  As she read her smile soon turned to a frown.  She dropped the note and tapped Spot on the shoulder.

      "What?" He asked annoyed that she had interrupted him and Tracker.  Fire slapped him right across the cheek and then ran out of the lodging house.  Spot saw the note lying on the floor.  "Not dis again…"

      "Ain't ya gonna go aftah 'er?" Tracker asked.

      "Not tonight.  I'll give 'er a day ta cool off den try ta explain it to 'er."  Spot decided.  

      "Didn't dat hurt?" Coil asked walking over.

      "Nah.  Wit Fire I'm used to it." Spot told them.


	3. Go back to sleep!

                                          Chapter 3

      The next morning Spot was awakened to a small hand shaking him.  Groggily he opened his eyes.

      "Spot, am I gonna be a newsie today?" Vivien asked him.

      "Yeah…" Spot replied yawning.  He looked at his watch in disbelief.  It was only 5:30 in the morning.  "Go back to sleep."  He said turning over.

      "But I'm not tired." Vivien said bluntly.

      "Den go play wit your teddy bear…" Spot suggested.

      "Ok…" Vivien said and he hurt her walk over to get her bear.  Spot was just about to fall back asleep when Vivien started humming.  Annoyed, Spot pulled his pillow over his head.  A few minutes later Vivien started to talk with her teddy bear.  Spot, not able to take it anymore, sat up.

      "Vivien do ya want breakfast?" Spot asked her as he got out of bed.

      "YES!" she shouted in a high pitched voice.

      "Keep it down in dere!" Someone from the next room shouted.

      "Ok go get dressed." Spot told her.

      "What should I wear?" Vivien asked.

      "I dunno, clothes would be nice." Spot mused.

      "Mommy always picked out my outfits." She told him.  Spot walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a dress randomly.

      "'ere." He said handing it to her. "Now go get dressed."  With that Vivien scurried out of the room.  Spot hazily found his own clothes and put them on.  A minute later Vivien returned.

      "Spot can you button up my dress?" She asked sweetly.  So Spot buttoned up her dress.  

      "Are ya ready ta go?" He asked her.

      "No, I still have to put my shoes on."  Vivien declaired, putting on her boots.  "Spot can you lace up my boots?"

      "Yeah yeah." Spot bent down to lace her boots and he realized that there were about 20 little loops he had to go around on each boot.  Spot sighed and began lacing up the boots.  Finally they were ready to go.

      "Where are we going?" Vivien asked as they walked.

      "Manhattan.  We're gonna start ya over dere cuz it's easier."  Spot told her as they approached the bridge.  Vivien grabbed his hand.

      "I'm not suppose ta go to Manhattan." She told him.

      "Well now you'se wit me and I says it's ok." He told her pulling her along.  A few minutes later they arrived in Manhattan just as the nuns were passing out breakfast.

      "Heya Spot, whatcha doin' all da way oveh 'ere?" Jack Kelly asked.

      "Heya Jackie-boy.  Dis 'ere is Vivien.  She's gonna learn ta sell papes taday." Spot told him.

      "You can sell wit us if ya want!" Les suggested.

      "Les, I tink 'e can show 'er da ropes." Racetrack told Les.

      "Yeah, but t'anks anyways kid." Spot said as they walked over to the DO.

      The rest of the morning Spot tried to show Vivien how to sell papes. 


	4. Spot's Temper

                                    Chapter 4

      That afternoon Spot and Vivien returned to Brooklyn.  

      "Spot, if you ain't my Daddy, den who are you?" Vivien asked Spot as they entered Brooklyn.  Spot stopped uneasily.  He wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question, so he chose to ignore it.

      "Vivien do ya know what your Mommy's name was?" Spot asked her.

      "Mommy's name is Mommy, atleast dat's all I ever called her."  Vivien told him, a bit confused by his question.

      "Ok…" Spot frowned.  He wanted to know whose kid this actually was.  Spot looked up and saw Fire not to far from where they were.  "Hey, stay 'ere for a minute, I'll be right back." Spot told Vivien starting towards Fire.  Vivien grabbed his arm and Spot stopped.

      "No!" She exclaimed.  "You'll leave just like Mommy did!" Tears started to well up in Vivien's eyes.

      "Stop crying." Spot told her angrily.  "If you'se in Brooklyn wit me you'se can't cry kid.  You'se ruinin' me reputation."  Vivien dried her eyes, unsure of what Spot meant by that.  Spot then drug her behind him as he walked over to Fire.

      "Whaddya want?" Fire asked snidely.

      "I wanted ta tell ya dat whatcha read in dat ledder ain't true.  Dis ain't me kid, Fire." Spot told her.

      "Yeah, sure.  No one would jist go leavin' kids wit people dey don't even know!" Fire said angrily.

      "Well someone did.  Dis ain't me kid, Fire.  She's four years old and I… I…" Spot started to stutter, realizing it would show weakness if he told her that he couldn't have had kids four years ago.

      "Spit it out!" Fire demanded.  Spot stood there looking at her, unsure what to do.  "Fine I'm outta 'ere." Fire started to walk away.

      "Fifteen minus four is eleven, Fire.  You do da math." Spot called after her.  Fire stopped and turned around.

      "Spot you'se better be tellin' me da truth!" Fire glared at him.  Spot gave her his infamous look.  "Oh me God!"  Fire cried out, her eyes getting big and loving.

      "You and your tempeh." Spot mused.

      "Why do ya t'ink dey call me Fire?" Fire replied.  "What's 'er name again?"

      "Vivien." Spot told her.

      "Well dat just won't do.  You'se need a newsie name." Fire told Vivien.  Vivien was frightened of her, so she didn't reply.

      "I'se still tryin' ta teach 'er ta sell, let alone give 'er a new name." Spot told Fire.

      "Well den tanight for da evenin' edition, she'll sell wit me." Fire decided.

      "Oks.  We'll meet ya at da DO." Spot told her, and pulled Vivien off in the other direction.

      "I'se don't wanna sell wit 'er!" Vivien shouted the moment Fire was out of site.

      "You'se gonna sell wit 'er.  She's one of da best goil newsies we gots, plus she's gonna be in you'se life a lot so you better get used to 'er." Spot told Vivien.

      "NO!" Vivien said stomping her foot on the ground.

      "Yes." Spot said trying to stay calm even though his temper was beginning to flair up.

      "NOOOOO!" Vivien cried.  Spot turned and saw other newsies looing over at them.  Spot dragged Vivien back to the lodging house and back to their room.

      "You WILL sell wit Fire.  Don'tchu even try ta pull da I'm not gonna stuff because I will make ya do it." Spot yelled angrily.

      "Ok…" Vivien said weakly.  She had never heard Spot really yell and it scared her.  She started to cry.

      "Go take a nap!" He commanded her.  Vivien ran over to her bed and laid down, shaking with tears.  Spot shook his head and thought to himself how awful he had just handled it.  He had to get away from this how act of being a 'father.'  As soon as Vivien fell asleep Spot slipped out of the room to go find Tracker and Coil.


	5. Daddy

                              Chapter 5

      Spot started to walk down the hall when he saw Tracker and Coil coming towards him.

      "You'se gotta get rid of 'er." Coil told him bluntly.  "She's killin' Brooklyn.  She's playin' ya."

      "It's true!" Tracker agreed.

      "She's four, how can she play da one and only Spot Conlon?"

      "Not da kid, Fire." Coil said with a laugh.

      "WHAT?!" Spot shouted angrily.

      "Da goil be playin' ya!  We saw 'er wit Slim from da Bronx." Tracker explained.

      "Dis is da last ting I need right now!" Spot fumed.  "I'se get rid of 'er, tanight!"

      "Oh ya… you'se need ta do something wit da kid too." Coil told Spot.  "She's makin' ya look weak.  Plus no goil wants a man wit a kid."

      "True dat!" Tracker agreed.

      "You'se right… I know you'se right."  Spot announced.  "I'se can't just put 'er out though… dat 'ill make me look like I can't handle something… and I'se can handle anyting dat comes me way." 

      A second later there was a scream coming from Spot's room.  Spot, Coil and Tracker ran back there knowing it was Vivien.

      "MOMMY!  MOMMY!" Vivien screamed as they ran into the room.  When she saw them she stopped screaming Mommy and started screaming Daddy.  Spot ran over to the bed.

      "What's wrong?" He said out of breath.

      "I had a bad dream…" Vivien wailed.  "I want my Mommy!"

      "You'se Mommy ain't 'ere kid." Coil told her.  Spot turned and glared at Coil.

      "It's ok Daddy's 'ere, Vivi."  Spot comforted her.

      "Daddy?  Are you my Daddy?" Vivien asked.

      "Yeah… I guess I am Vivi." Spot decided.  Coil and Tracker turned and looked at each other in shock.  Spot Conlon now had no way of getting rid of Vivien, and they knew it.  "Hey, you'se two watch 'er.  I'se gotta go take care of me flame wit Fire." Spot told them then left the room.


	6. Too Much Baggage

                                    Chapter 6

      Spot walked quickly towards the DO where he had told Fire to meet Vivien and himself.  He spotted her quickly… practically on top of her he spotted Slim from the Bronx.

      "Hey Spot!" Slim smiled as Spot approached them.  Fire turned around quickly in surprise.

      "Um… Spot I can explain…" Fire started.

      "Save it." Spot commanded.

      "Explain what?" Slim asked in confusion.

      "Why she is playin' me witchu." Spot answered.

      "Fire… you'se seein' Spot?" Slim demanded.  Fire looked at the ground.  "Spot I swear I didn't know!  I woulda neveh touched 'er if I woulda known she was your goil.  Just please don't hoit me!" Slim said holding his hands above his head.

      "Put your 'ands down, Slim.  I ain't gonna 'it ya." Spot said rolling his eyes.  "Fire I just wanted ta tell ya dat we're through and dat I don't even wanna see ya in dese parts messin' wit me boys."

      "Fine… I'll leave… I don't need a boy wit a kid anyways… to much baggage!" Fire said turning away and leaving.

      "You'se gotta kid?" Slim asked in shock.

      "Yeah I do… ya wanna make something of it?" Spot said giving Slim the famous Conlon glare.

      "No… I tink dat's great.  So many dads just leave dere kids… but you… you actually take care of it.  Man your reputation is gonna sky rocket wit everyone… especially da Bronx." Slim told him.

      "I'se gots ta be out now… I gotta go get me kid." Spot told him starting to leave.

      "Hey Spot!" Slim called after him. 

      "Yeah?" Spot asked turning around.

      "Are ya bringin' da kid ta Medda's tanight, for da meetin'?" Slim asked.  Spot had completely forgot about the meeting.

      "Yeah I tink so… see ya dere." Spot said as he walked away.  The meeting was held once a month at Irving Hall.  It consisted of all of the big newsies.  They pretty much just sat around and played cards and drank, while watching the show.  It definitely wasn't a place for a four year old… but now it didn't look like he had much of a choice.


	7. BB with the striking blue eyes...

                                          Chapter 7

      That night, Spot held Vivien's hand as they walked with Coil and Tracker to Irving Hall.  He made sure that Vivien had her teddy bear incase they ended up staying the night in Manhattan.

      "Daddy, where are we going?" Vivien asked trying to keep up with Spot's pace. 

      "Manhattan, where we were dis mornin'." Spot told her.

      "Oh da place I use ta live in dat Mommy told me neveh ta go back to…" Vivien murmured.

      "Wait you used ta live in Manhattan?" Spot said slowing down a bit.

      "Yep!  Just me and my Mommy and my Grandpa!" Vivien told him excitedly.  "Does dat mean I can go see Mommy?"

      "Probably not…" Spot said speeding up again, hoping that she wouldn't ask anymore questions like that.  He hated to see her disappointed.  

      "Why not?" Vivien demanded.

      "So Spot, who all is gonna be at da meetin'?" Coil asked interrupting her.

      "Well dere's Slim from da Bronx, Beam from Queens, almost all of da Manhattan newsies, and I'm not really sure who else'll be dere." Spot told him.

      "I hope dey bring some goils!  I could use a new fling in me life!" Coil told them with a smirk.

      "DADDY!  You never answered my question!" Vivien exclaimed.

      "So Vivien, what's your bears name?" Tracker asked Vivien.

      "He doesn't have a name.  Just Bear I guess." Vivien answered him.  She turned back towards Spot. "Why can't I see Mommy?" 

      "Oh would ya look at dat we're here!" Spot exclaimed.  Spot went in first and the others followed close behind him.

      "Hey look it's Brooklyn!" Mush yelled practically falling out of his seat.

      "Heya Jackie-Boy." Spot said walking over to Jack.  They did their usual spit shake.

      "You'se brought da kid?" Jack said almost laughing.  

      "She's me good luck charm.  Dat way I'se shore ta win at pokeh tanight!" Spot smirked.

      "You'se wish." Racetrack laughed.

      "Heya Spot, is dis you'se kid?" Slim asked approaching him.

      "Yeah, dis here is Vivien." Spot pointed to her with his cane.  Vivien walked closer to Spot and attached herself to his leg.  "Ok Vivi, let go and we'll go get some seats."  When Vivien didn't let go, Spot proceeded to walk with her attached to his leg.  All of the newsies burst into hysterical laughter.  Spot hadn't realized that they had all been watching him.  Spot sat down with a satisfied smile upon his lips.  He'd missed that kind of attention, even if they were laughing.

      "So what's da Kids newsie name?" Beam from Queens asked.

      "She don't have one yet." Spot told them.  

      "What about Baby Bear?  Cuz it seems like you'se her daddy bear and she's da baby bear." Boots suggested. 

      "It's kinda long though…" Kid Blink pointed out.

      "Well den, what about BB for Baby Bear…" Swifty thought aloud.

      "I'se like it!" Spot exclaimed.  He turned to Vivien who had detached herself from his leg and was now standing beside him.  "Do you'se wanna be called BB from now on?" He asked her.  She nodded her head 'yes.'  "Ok BB it is!"

      "You'se can tell she's your kid, Spot.  She looks a lot like ya 'cept her hair's coily." Slim announced.  Spot looked up and saw many newsies nodding 'yes' to his comment.  The only newsies that didn't were Coil and Tracker, because they knew that she wasn't Spot's daughter.

      "Yeah Spot, she does look a lot like ya…" Coil said giving Spot an odd look.  Spot looked at Vivien and for the first time he noticed how much she did look like him.  She had the same striking blue eyes and the same face shape.  Her hair was the same color. The only thing that didn't match was that her hair was extremely curly.  He'd only seen hair that curly on one other girl in his whole life.

      "Hello Newsies!  What's new?" Medda said running out on stage.  All of the newsies went nuts, shouting and jumping over one another to get a better view of Medda… or of Medda's new more revealing outfit.  This interrupted Spots train of thought, so he stopped thinking about BB and stared along with the rest of the newsies at Medda.


	8. Walkin' n Talkin'

                                    Chapter 8

A/N- I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been leaving me notes!  I'd put down all of your names, but I'm not connected to the internet right now so I'm not sure I would get all of the names.  But thanks to you all!

                                                      Kimi

After Medda's show was over, all of the newsies (and BB) headed back to the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House to play poker.

"What are you playin' Daddy?" BB asked, curiously looking at his cards.

"Poker…" Spot mumbled.  

"Mommy taught me ta play poker once…" BB remembered.  None of the newsies were listening to her.  She decided that she wanted them to listen to her so she went and sat in Spot's lap.

"BB… I'm tryin' ta play cards here!" He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I wanna play too!"  BB exclaimed.  "So is three kings and two queens good?" BB asked loudly, looking and pointing at Spot's cards.  All of the newsies looked up and frowned.  One by one everyone else folded.  Spot looked at his hand.  All he had was a set of twos.  Spot put down his hand and started smirked and he collected his winnings.

"What!?" Racetrack shouted.  "You'se and your kid cheated!"

"Nope he didn't cheat!  I did!  My mommy taught me how to play poker!" BB said smiling.  The boys glared at her.  She laughed.

"Actually, I tink BB and I are gonna 'ead back ta Brooklyn." Spot said getting up from the table.  "See you'se lateh."

"Bye Spot." The newsies said practically in unison.  They were already back into their cards and weren't paying much attention.  Spot knew that he usually would still be playing, but he had a few questions to ask BB on the way home.

"Daddy are we gonna go see Mommy now?" BB asked.

"No we're goin' back ta Brooklyn." Spot told her sternly.

"Why can't we go see Mommy?" BB demanded.

"Cuz I don't know who you'se Mommy is…" Spot said raising his voice.

"Oh…" BB sniffled.

"BB, what do you know about you'se Mommy?" Spot asked her.

"She had coily hair and blue eyes like mine.  She was tall too… well she was taller den me." BB told him.

"You said ya used ta live wit you'se Mommy and you'se Grandpa, right?" Spot asked.

"Uh huh!" 

"What about you'se Grandma?" Spot inquired.

"Mommy said she died right before me Mommy's brotheh left home."  BB yawned.  "Daddy… are we almost home, cuz I'se tired…"

"Not really… do you want me ta carry ya?" Spot asked her.  BB nodded.  Spot bent down and picked her up.  He started walking again.  He was about to ask her another question when he realized she was asleep.  Spot smiled to himself and walked the rest of the way home.  

When he got back to the lodging house he put BB into her nightgown and then into bed.  He watched he for a few minute then changed and went to bed.


	9. Does 'e tink 'e can give 'er back?

                              Chapter 9

A/N- Here are shout outs to everyone who has left me notes!  Pure-princess888, Rae Kelly, Gypsy, Mads and Alex, Morning Dew, Mondie, Moody, Killersabinx, Bohemian Spitshine, Hottie5star, Corky Higgins, Pisky, Sobe a Lizard, Miss Ice, and finally Sport.  Thanks so much everyone!  It really means so much when people actually review my stories!  Anyways, back to the story!

                                                   Kimi

The next morning Spot was actually up before BB.  He decided to unpack her suitcase so that he didn't always have to go searching for her things.  He opened her suitcase and started to pull out her dresses and other things.  He noticed something was stitched into the bottom of the suitcase.  He turned over the suitcase and dumped the remaining few items out.  On the bottom it said 'Kylie Conlon.'  

"No it can't be!" Spot said loudly.  He looked over at BB's sleeping body.  "She does look a lot like 'er, but… but it can't be!  But if it is 'er, dat means… dat means she's dyin'!  Dat's it BB and I'se are gonna go back ta Manhattan and find 'er mother."  Spot said with determination in his voice.  He walked over to BB and shook her until she opened her eyes.  "Get up BB, taday we'se gonna go sell some papes and see you'se Mommy."

"MOMMY?!  Really?"  BB sat straight up with excitement and energy.

"Get dressed!  We'se gotta sell our papes fasteh den eveh." Spot commanded.

"Daddy, I don't remember how ta sell papes…" BB said looking at the ground.

"Dat's ok.  I'se can reteach ya and fast." Spot had completely forgotten that BB had only sold for one day.  They finished getting ready and went to the DO.  The other newsies followed behind them, still half asleep.  

"Heya Spot, whatcha so energetic for?" Coil asked him as they stood in line ot gt their papes.  

"Hundred papes." Spot told the distributor.  "Coil if anyone asks, I'm gonna be in Manhattan for da day, and maybe part of da night.  Keep me boys inline, 'k?"

"Whatcha goin' ta Manhattan for?" Tracker asked listening to the conversation.

"BB and I gotta take care of some unfinished business."  Spot said taking his papes and then taking BB's hand.  "Come on kid, let's go."  

The two sold all of their papes quickly and then started over the Brooklyn Bridge to Manhattan.

"Are we really gonna find Mommy?" BB asked.

"We'se shore gonna try…  Do ya know where ya used ta live in Manhattan?" Spot asked her.

"Kinda… but I don't know how ta get dere."  BB said quietly.

"Dat's ok, cuz I tink I know how ta get dere."  Spot told her as they entered Manhattan.

"Heya Spot!" Kid Blink called out to him.

"Ya finished sellin' ya papes already?" Mush asked from beside Kid Blink.

"Yeah… we'se got dun oily so we could see my Mommy!" BB exclaimed.  Spot and BB continued walking quickly through the crowds.  

Mush leaned in towards Blink.  "Does 'e tink dat 'e can just give it back?"  Mush asked.  Blink and Mush both began to laugh.

Finally Spot and BB arrived at the house that Spot had been looking for.  

"Is dis you'se house?" Spot asked her.

"Yep!" BB said happily.  Spot walked up and knocked on the door.  No one answered.

"Shit!" He muttered loudly.

"MOMMY!" BB yelled running off down the street towards a woman.

"Kylie?" Spot said softly then took off towards the woman too.


	10. Kylie

                              Chapter 10

"Vivien?" The woman asked softly as a small girl ran towards her.  She bent down and picked up and gave her a hug.  "Vivien, how did ya get 'ere?  I thought I told ya not to come back ta Manhattan eveh…"

"Daddy brought me!"  BB protested.  "He told me I could come!"

"Your father?" The woman questioned and then looked up and saw a man coming straight towards her.  "Kyle… is dat you?"

"Kylie?" Spot asked staring her up and down.

"Mommy, dis is me Daddy, Spot Conlon.  Daddy dis is me Mommy." BB introduced them.

"Oh me God!  Kyle it… it is you!" The woman said putting down BB and hugging Spot.

"I neveh thought I'd see ya again Kylie!  Oh… and I go by Spot now, so keep da whole Kyle ting to yaself." Spot told her.

"Me little brudda… ya look so different… so grown up…" Kylie remarked.

"Kylie… let's go somewhere so we can talk." Spot suggested.  The three of them went to Tibbys so that they could sit down and talk.

"So you are 15 now… right?" Kylie asked Spot.

"Yeah, and you'se 17." Spot told her.  She nodded in agreement.  "Dat means ya had BB when ya were 13!  Who did dis to ya Kylie?  I'll soak 'em!"  Spot threatened.

"Who's BB?" Kylie asked in confusion.

"Vivien's nickname is BB like me nickname is Spot." He explained.  "Now who did dis to ya?"

Tears started to well up in Kylie's eyes.  Her bottom lip trembled and she tugged on a strand of her blonde, curly hair.

"Daddy…" Kylie said softly.

"Pop?  Pop is BB's father?" Spot exclaimed quietly.

"Uh huh… she doesn't know though." Kylie said looking over at her daughter who was asleep on her lap.  "'e 'its me too.  'e smack Vivien once and dat's when I left 'er for ya ta take care of…  I saw you'se picture in a papeh oilier dis summeh so dats how I knew where ya were, and dat dey call ya Spot."

"Why didn't ya just come stay wit me ta begin with?" Spot questioned.

"When ya left when you were 9 and I was 11 ya didn't ask me ta come wit ya, so I figured dat ya just want me ta find ya.  Dat's why I pretended dat she was you'se daughter…" Kylie said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I left ya a note when I'se left, sayin dat if ya were eveh unhappy ta come find me in Brooklyn." Spot told her.

"Daddy must have taken it when ya left.  'E was so mad!  Dat's when 'e started hittin' and doin' otheh tings ta me…"

"Kylie… I'm so sorry!  Dis is all me fault!"  Spot said with a guilty look on his face.

"No, it's all Daddy's fault.  'E killed Mommy.  'E straggled 'er.  Dat's how she died.  'E told me afteh ya left.  You wouldn'ta left if Mommy wouldn't 'ave died."  Kylie explained.

"WHAT?!  'E killed Mom!  Dat's it! I'se gonna get some of me newsies and we'se gonna soak 'im.  Foist 'e kills Mom, den 'e rapes ya and 'its ya and BB!  Dat bum's goin down!" Spot fumed.  "But you'se ain't dyin', right?"

"No… I'm not.  I'm sorry I lied to ya Kyl… Spot." Kylie sniffled.  A minute later the Manhattan newsies all started filing in for lunch.  Jack stopped at their table.

"Who's dis Spot?" Jack asked 'im.

"Dis is me sisteh, Kylie.  She's BB's motheh."  Spot told him.  All of the other newsies stopped what they were doing and gave Spot a strange look.  "No!  No!  I'se ain't BB's real fatheh!"  All of the newsies stopped staring and went back to what they were doing, well all of them except Kid Blink who seemed infactuated with Kylie's beauty.


	11. Hi, you'se don't remembeh me, do ya?

                              Chapter 11

"Kylie… you'se ain't goin' back dere, eveh.  I'll take care of ya, just like I did wit BB.  Ya can become a newsie just like me and BB.  We'll be a family again."  Spot told her.  

"But… what if Daddy comes after me?" Kylie sniffled.

"Did 'e come afteh BB?"  Spot questioned.

"No… 'e didn't know where she was, so 'e just 'it me instead…" Kylie sniffled pulling up her sleeve to that Spot could see her bruise.

"DAT'S IT!  DAT BASTARD IS GONNA PAY!"  Spot's eyes turned stone cold and he got up from the table.

"Spot?  What's goin' on?" Kid Blink asked, since he had some idea, since he had been eaves dropping.  

"Blink… watch dem.  I'se 'ill be back lateh.  Take 'em back ta da lodgin' house if it gets to late."  Spot said not even looking at Kid Blink, but just staring straight ahead.  He walked out the door.

"Kyle… I mean Spot?" Kylie called after him with concern.

"Don't worry Miss… Spot can 'andle 'imself.  'E's real good at fightin'.  Neveh lost dat I know of.  Dat's how 'e became so famous.  Dat and 'e controls Brooklyn, who are the toughest of all da New Yoik newsies." Blink told her.

"What's you'se name again?" Kylie asked him.

"Kid Blink… but most people eidder call me Kid or Blink."  He told her.

"I'm Kylie…" She told him and stuck out her hand.  He spit in his then shook hers.  She stared at him with disgust.

"Sorry… it's a newsies ting." Blink blushed.

Across town Spot angrily stalked towards his childhood home.  He checked to make sure he had marbles.  He then rolled up his sleeves and knocked on the door.  A man answered the door.  He was tall and pudgy and had an angry look on his face.

"Hi, I'se betchu don't remembeh me." Spot told him.

"No I don't." The man fumed and started to close the door.  Spot stopped the door with one motion of his hand. 

"I'se you'se son."  He said then punched the man in the eye.  The man stumbled backwards.  Spot then followed him into the house.  He then took his slingshot and shot the man in the side of the head.  

"I tought you'se was dead." The man cried out in pain.

"You'se tought wrong.  Dis is for Kylie… and Vivien… and Mom… and finally for me."  Spot said as he struck him with his cane.  The man fell to the floor.  Spot kept hitting him.  Finally he noticed that the man wasn't breathing anymore.  He hit him one last time and then muttered, "You'll neveh hoit anyone eveh again."  Spot then went back and collected Kylie's things and then the picture of him and Kylie with their mother.  It was the one time in their lives that they had had enough money to do something like that.  Then their father lost him job and started drinking, and lost all of their money at the racetracks.  A few weeks later he had killed their mother.  That's when Spot left.  

Back at Tibby's Kid Blink talked with Kylie and then took her and BB back to the boarding house.

"So how old are ya?" Kylie asked him.

"Seventeen.  How 'bout you?" Blink asked.

"Seventeen." She replied looking towards her feet. 

"And you'se Spots' sisteh?" Blink asked, giving her an odd look.

"Yeah… why?" Kylie asked suspiciously.

"Well… it's just dat… well ya look like Spot, but ya definitely don't act like 'im." Blink told her.

"Is dat good or bad?" Kylie questioned with a small smile on her lips.

"Good… if ya were like Spot I don't tink I would like ya as much as I do." Kid Blink told her with a smile.  Kylie got a very shy look on her face and turned away.  

"Mommy… where is Daddy?" BB asked waking up.

"I'm not sure Vivien… and don't call 'im Daddy… call 'im Spot." Kylie told her daughter.

"But 'e told me ta call 'im Daddy!" She protested.

"Well I'm your mother and I said not to, so don't." Kylie lectured.

"Fine, but I'm tellin' Dad… Spot when I see 'im!" BB said stubbornly.  Kid Blink started to laugh. 

"Oh… 'ere we are." Blink told them.

"Dis is where ya live?" Kylie said looking around as they walked inside.

"Yep.  Dis is where all da Manhattan newsies live.  Spot lives in one like dis but in Brooklyn.  Plus 'e also 'as 'is own room." Blink told her.

"Why does 'e get 'is own room?" Kylie asked.  Blink looked at her with amusement.

"Cuz… 'e's Spot Conlon, da most famous newsie in all of New Yoik.  'E 'as connections, plus no one wants ta cross 'im." Kid Blink explained.

"Oh…" Kylie exclaimed.  "I neveh woulda expected Kyle ta be so famous.  Course I ain't seen 'im in six yeahs."

"Kyle?" Blink asked in an amused voice.

"Oh no!  Don't tell 'im I'se told ya!  'E'd neveh forgive me!" Kylie begged.

"I won't." Kid Blink promised. 'I wouldn't want ya ta feel any pain.' Blink thought to himself.


	12. Anytime

                                          Chapter 12

Spot Conlon stalked towards the Manhattan LD, with a wicked smile on his face.  He had already been to Tibbys, where Jack had told him the Blink had taken Kylie and BB back to the LD already.  In Spot's hands where two suitcases stuffed full of clothes, money, and memories of his old life.  He walked into the LD and saw Kylie, BB and Kid Blink sitting on the staircase.  

"KYLE!" Kylie shouted, jumping up and hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Daddy… I mean Spot!" BB said imitating her mother.

"What did you do?  What happened?  What's in the suitcases?  Please promise me dat 'e's not going to come after us anymore!" Kylie cried out.

"I… um… I think I… can we talk about dis lateh?" Spot asked, insinuating that BB shouldn't hear what happened.  

"Ok…" Kylie sighed with a disappointed look upon her face.

"Can we go home now Dad… Spot?" BB asked.

"Yeah… in fact, if we go now we'se 'ill be able da see da evenin' attition." Spot thought aloud.  "Come on, let's go.  Tanks for watchin' dem Blink." 

"Anytime." Blink said with a smile as he watched the three leave.  'I'll stay with Kylie anytime.' He thought with a sigh.

A/N- I know it's short, but I just don't know what to write about for this story anymore.  Leave me any idea or suggestions you might have!  Please R+R! J 


	13. What's goin' on in dere?

                                          Chapter 13

A/N- I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated this one, but I think I will today J

"Kyle… what's in the suitcase?" Kylie asked as the three walked slowly back to Brooklyn.

"Just stuff…" Spot said sternly as he kept walking.

"Kyle, what's in there!?" Kylie demanded.

"Don't worry bout it Kylie!" Spot seethed.

"What happened to Daddy, Kyle?" Kylie inquired.

"Kylie!  We will talk about dis later!" Spot shouted.

"Mommy, what's going on?" BB asked.

"Never mind Vivien." Kylie said holding onto her daughters' hand.

"Mommy, I'm tired of walking…" BB said rubbing eyes.  Spot stopped, handed one of the suitcases to Kylie and picked up BB.

"Kyle… why are you angry?" Kylie asked.

"Da name's Spot!" He fumed.  Tears started falling down Kylies' face.  "Kylee don't cry… please don't cry.  I'se sorry.  I'll tell ya everyting as soon as we'se get back to the lodgin' house.  We'se don't even hafta sell da evenin' edition if ya don't want ta." Spot said softly.

"Ok… I don't want to sell the evenin' edition…" Kylie sniffled.  The two walked the rest of the way back to Brooklyn in silence, as BB slept on Spot's shoulder.  Once they reached the lodging house, Spot paid for the three of them for the night.  They then went up to Spot's room.

"So, what's in the suitcases?" Kylie asked as she tucked BB into the bottom bunk.  Spot sat down on the floor and opened the suitcases.  Clothes, pictures, toys, and money slipped out of the suitcases.

"Kyle!  How did you get all of dis?" Kylie asked in awe as she started going through the suitcases.

"I killed 'im Kylie." Spot said softly.

"Wh… what?" Kylie asked as a look of concern crossed her face.

"I 'it 'im wit me cane and I'se kicked 'im and I'se punched 'im.  'e wasn't breathin' when I'se left." Spot told her.  Tears started to form in Kylie's eyes.  "It's ok Kylie, 'e can't hurtchu anymore."

"That's not why I'm crying Kyle…" 

"Spot."

"Spot… whatever.  You'se just made us orphans.  We'se don't got no parents now.  You'se just did what Daddy did to Mom…  We'se don't got any family now!  We don't have a house or… or anything!" Kylie whimpered.

"Kylie, we'se neva had any of dat!  We'se had a Mom.  We'se neva had a real Dad, just an jerk.  We'se didn't have a house, we had a shack practically.  It was fallin' apart as long as I can remember.  And we'se do have a family, you, me and BB." Spot told her.

"Kyle…"

"Spot!"

"KYLE LEE CONLON!  You'se are wrong!  Maybe you'se just don't remembeh cuz you'se left, but Daddy was a fatha for a long time!  He neva stopped bein' a fatha until 'e started drinkin'.  And it may notta been da greatest house, but it was our home!" Kylie shrieked.  A second later there was a knock on the door.

"Spot?  What's goin' on in dere?" Tracker's voice came through the door.

"Nothin' Tracker.  I'll be out in a liddle while." Spot said in an abrupt manor.  "I'se sorry Kylie.  I'se missed ya.  I guess it's just weird bein' tagetha after all dese years." 

"You was only 9 when ya left.  You'se only 15 now.  You're so young…"

"Hey!  I'm almost 16!" Spot laughed.

"Mommy… Spot… be quiet!  I'se tryin' ta sleep!" BB mumbled and turned back over to go back to sleep.  Spot and Kylie broke into muffled laughs.


	14. Sibling Bonding

"Kyle… I mean Spot, I missed ya. I was so excited when I'se found you'se picture in da pape oveh da summeh. Daddy saw it, but 'e didn't recognize his own son. I knew it was you. I was so glad you'se weren't dead. I'd figured you'd left New York of died years ago." Kylie explained to Spot.

"Kylie, I'se missed ya too. What 'ave you been doin' oveh da last six years?" Spot inquired.

"I was selling homemade stuff I made. I'se read da pape dat da newsies put out and I'se came to da huge rally wit all of da othe' woikers tryin' to find you. I'se saw you dere. You were yellin' 'Brooklyn!'" Kylie laughed.

"I'se had to represent me territory. Brooklyn is da most powerful territory in all of New York. Wit out our support, da newsies strike woulda flopped." Spot told her.

"How did you end up as da leader of da Brooklyn newsies?" Kylie asked.

"When I'se left home, I'se became a Manhattan newsie for about six months. I learned da ropes, and by da end of da six months I was one of da best sellehs in Manhattan. Afte' six months, I saw Pop one day. I don't tink 'e recognized me, but I didn't wanna take any chances, so I moved" Spot explained.

"Foist, I moved to Queens. Afte' I was dere for a year, da Queens newsies got into a big fight wit da newsies from Harlem. Queens took da Harlem newsies easily, and Red, da head on Queens appointed me to take oveh Harlem, so I did. Den I made friends wit da newsies from da Bronx. Dey taught me hows to use me slingshot. I was real good wit it, and dey told me I should compete wit da boys from Brooklyn" Spot remembered

"Brooklyn has always been known as da toughest section of newsies. Dey know how to fight, and no one challenges dem for territory. Brooklyn is also known for dere slingshots, and dere slingshot contests. Dey didn't hold da contests very often, but when dey did, the top prize was big. If you beat Joe, the leader of da Brooklyn newsies, you became the leader of da Brooklyn newsies. Well dat was da rumor anyway. No one had eveh beaten 'im before, until me" Spot told Kylie.

"After about two years as da head of Harlem, I competed in da Brooklyn slingshot contest, and I won, beating Joe. Well, da Brooklyn newsies didn't wanna lose dere leader so easily, since Joe had been in charge for as long as anyone could remembeh. I was put against Joe in a fist fight. I whooped his ass. Too embarrassed to shoe 'is face again, 'e left, leaving me 'is cane and da right to rule Brooklyn, and I have eve' since." Spot described.

"Wow, dat's a long story… What if someone beats you at da slingshot?" Kylie asked.

"No one eveh will. I'd leave before dat would happen." Spot laughed.

"What would you do if you left bein' a newsie?"

"Get a job at da docks I guess… I'se neveh really thought about it before. Neveh had a reason to."

"Don't ya wanna get married eventually? You are almost 16 afte' all. Most people today is getting' married by da time dey are 19." Kylie informed him.

"Some day I'll get married. You'se gotta remembeh though, dere ain't many good girls in my line of woik. And what about you'se? You're older den me!" Spot laughed.

"I'se got my eye on someone…" Kylie smiled.

"Let me guess. Kid Blink." Spot said giving his sister his infamous look. Kylie just smiled and looked at her sleeping daughter.


End file.
